I'm No Fool
by xNeissax
Summary: Ed was no fool, the pieces fit together like a perfect puzzle. Roy was cheating. Ed finally confronts him about it but things aren't always what they seem. Roy/Ed Rated mostly for language.


**This is a quick oneshot that has been bouncing around in my head for a few days. Reviews, comments, suggestions, etc. are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own FMA nor do i make any money from writing these. sadly :(**

A cool fall breeze ghosted my cheek as I climbed the three small steps leading to a solid black door. I pushed against the handle gently, bewildered when the knob stopped dead. Locked? wasn't it a Saturday? I rifled through my pockets pulling out a shiny silver key to the place that seemed like my second home.

"Roy, you here?" my voice echoed through the cozy two bedroom house but no response came. I set down my key on the entry way table, a crisp white paper coming into view. Roy was always anal about staying tidy, it seemed odd for him to leave important papers tossed in the entry way. I grabbed the thin sheet off the mahogany wood, glancing my way through its contents.

_Mustang, Roy….Wednesday September 20__th__. _

_Hepatitus B…Result Negative_

_Hepatitus C…Result Negative_

_Herpes Simplex Virus Type I&II…..Result Negative_

_Chlamydia….Result Negative…_

And the list continued. What the hell was Roy taking an STD test for? And it was dated for two days ago. The same day I got blown off because the bastard said he had "important work things to take care of". Important work my ass.

For weeks I had noticed subtle little things changing in our relationship. Small red flags that I wanted to ignore, but deep down I couldn't. Working on weekends, being so damn distant. Hell after finding a few pieces of 'bondage items' tucked in the closet I could have sworn my heart dropped into my stomach. Sure they could have been for us, but not once had he ever mentioned them, spoken of them, or even brought up the idea so what _were_ they really there for. And this. A fucking STD test. I wanted to believe so badly that he would commit to me, to us. I went so far as to think he would give up his promiscuous ways to be with me. But I guess I was wrong. It was a week before our anniversary but he was damned if he thought I was going to put on a little show and pretend nothing was going on. I will NOT be made a damn fool of.

I felt my fists tighten up with rage as the door gently creaked open behind me. I had to confront him, I just had to.

"Hey when did you get here?" he asked, spotting me in the doorway as he slipped off his shoes.

"Not long, I figured you would have been home, it is a Saturday after all right?" I questioned. Throwing his signature fucking smirk right back at him. Two could play at this game.

"Yea I thought so too but I had to get some things taken care of, last minute loose ends, ya know." he replied hesitantly. I wasn't an idiot, I knew he was hiding something. "What's that?" he asked, trying to derail the conversation. Apparently he wasn't aware it was his own personal undoing.

"Oh, funny thing. I was just going to ask you the same question." I flared, tilting the sheet in his direction. He instantly knew what it was. "Didn't know you needed to get tested for anything, you told me you were clean when we started dating and I was a virgin so I sure as hell didn't give you something." I tossed smugly. There was no way he was getting out of this one alive. He visibly sighed, I couldn't tell if I saw anger or regret in his eyes but I knew either way this was going to end ugly.

"Why are you always jumping to conclusions, Ed. It's not like that."

"Oh yea? Then what is it like then? I'm not a fucking fool Mustang." I could see the anger rising in his normally cool façade, as if the words I had just spoke bit him like venom.

"You are hardly ever home, and when I _do_ get to see you, you are distant as hell. I come here to see you on a weekend and you arent home, but im greeted by a fucking STD test right at the door with _your _name on it. And the fucking collars and shit you so geniously _hid_ in the closet? What the fuck am I supposed to think of all this?" I yelled, my voice getting louder and louder with each sentence.

"Are you kidding me? You think im running around behind your back?" he voiced back, his words almost as loud as mine. His fists balled up and I could tell he was trying hard to keep his cool, but that porcelain face was slowly cracking.

"Well it sure looks like it to me! And now I look like the idiot for not noticing from the start. I have seen the way that redhead at the office looks at you. Is that why you have been working so much? You better not have brought that little slut into _our_ bed or I'll-"

"What? What would you do about it if I did?" he challenged, cutting me off from my rant. "First of all, need I remind you that this is MY house, that is MY bed to do with as I fucking please. Secondly, if I really wanted to sleep around so badly you would have been nothing more than a one night stand to me."

I felt my nerves reacting instantly, my hand flying up, inches from his face. At the last moment a larger gloved hand grabbed mine mid swing, shoving me back against the door, powerless to throw anymore punches. I knew I should have never let the bastard into my life, into my _soul_. I should have seen this coming. Tears sting my eyes but I refused to let that emotion take control.

"Your eyes show you what you want to see. That damn test was part of my yearly physical for work. The collar in the closet? I bought that for us but I didn't think you would actually be up for it." he revealed.

"Then why have you been avoiding me so much?" I had to ask, my voice wavering.

"I was trying to plan something for our anniversary without you knowing about it. Simple as that, but like I said, you always have to go and jump to conclusions before you find out the facts." I wasn't sure weather or not to believe him, I did, I truly did, but at the same time I couldn't let him hurt me more than he already had. Rage was still in his eyes as his yells echoed through the entry way.

"If you really think I am that shallow of a person to do such a fucking thing, guess what? Who is the only person who has ever been in this house more than a night? Who is the only person who has ever gotten a spare key and my heart right along with it? The only person I ever spoke words of love to? YOU."

"How do I know you aren't just saying that. Prove it." I whispered. I could see the hesitation in his eyes for a split second, but his anger soon washed over it. He spun to his left, tearing open a few drawers in the table before pulling out a small black box and shoving it roughly against my chest.

"Happy fucking anniversary." he spat, slipping out the door and slamming it hard behind him.

It took me a moment to collect my thoughts, but both hands instantly went to the small box that was shoved against me. I flipped the lid, revealing a gleaming solid silver band nestled between gray velvet padding. At that point, I couldn't keep it in anymore. Silent tears stung my eyes as I realized that whatever our future held, I just screwed it all up.


End file.
